


Absolution

by chaletian



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaletian/pseuds/chaletian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-film. Chekov is avoiding Spock. Spock thinks he knows why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution

Enterprise is bright and beautiful and Chekov knows that this is right, this is where he is meant to be, and he just wishes he could be entirely happy about it. But there's something hanging over him; something that finds him in the transporter room trying to perfect algorithms _just in case_. Some _one_ who finds him in the transporter room.  
  
"Mr Chekov."  
  
Chekov is absorbed in his work, and jumps at the sudden appearance of another person. Commander Spock is in the doorway, then moves inwards, past Chekov, rests a hand on the partition between transporter control and the bases. He stands there for a moment, then turns to face Chekov.  
  
"C-Commander Spock."  
  
"I believe you have been avoiding me, Ensign."  
  
Chekov swallows nervously, and wonders wildly whether you're even _allowed_ to avoid a senior officer, whether he should deny it utterly, or admit to what is patently true; only, admitting it would logically lead to discussing _why_ he was avoiding Spock, and that was the conversation he'd been dreading in the first place.  
  
"N-no," he says. It sounds unconvincing, even to him, and he raises his chin slightly and tries again. "I heffen't avoided you, Commander."  
  
Spock receives this reply in inscrutable silence, then an eyebrow quirks upwards. "I do not believe that to be true, Ensign. I have observed your routines over the past two weeks, and they seem deliberately designed to remove you from my orbit." He pauses, then continues, "It has been remarked upon."  
  
Chekov flushes. Bad enough that Spock himself has noticed, but that people should be talking about it!   
  
"I..."he begins, then trails off.  
  
"At first," says Spock, "I assumed there was a personality conflict about which I was unaware. But I no longer believe that to be the case." Chekov remains silent, and Spock turns his back on him, moving further into the transporter room. Neither speaks for a moment, then two, then three. Chekov watches the back of Spock's head, notices the infinitesimal movement that indicates the Vulcan is about to speak.  
  
"The fact that you were unable to safely beam my mother to the Enterprise is causing you discomfort," says Spock. "This is... understandable, but illogical. There was nothing anyone could have done. Events progressed too rapidly."  
  
"If I could hev-"   
  
"Even the most experienced transporter officer would have failed," says Spock. "There is nothing for which to reproach yourself, Ensign." He heads back towards the doorway, pauses, looks down at where Chekov is sitting. "You are inexperienced, but allow me to assure you that on this ship there will be deaths. There will be tragedies. While it is important to take responsibility for one's actions, it is also important to accept that some things are beyond our control. Your performance on Vulcan was admirable. And I... do not blame you."  
  
He leaves, and Chekov sits and watches him go. It's gone, the weight hanging over him, and he breathes deep.  
  
He does one more pass over his mathematics, then returns to his quarters, running a hand along the corridor wall as he walks. The Enterprise is bright and beautiful and he belongs there.  
  
THE END


End file.
